metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide
:Not to be confused with Super Metroid Players' Guide, the PAL version. Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide (referred to simply as Super Metroid Player's Guide by itself) is the official NTSC strategy guide for Super Metroid, published by Nintendo and written by then-Rare developer, Paul Weaver. The book is fully scanned and available on the Internet Archive here: https://archive.org/details/Nintendo_Players_Guide_SNES_Super_Metroid_1994 The cover depicts Samus using her Screw Attack on Kraid, Ridley and a Kihunter. Back Cover Description THE SUPER METROID PLAYER'S GUIDE IS AN ARSENAL OF HOT INFORMATION FOR GAMERS! "Blast your game into the stratosphere with the Super Metroid Player's Guide. It's an arsenal of hot information including 120 pages of maps, survival tactics, master moves and inside tips straight from the pros at Nintendo." CHECK OUT DETAILED AREA MAPS. "Uncover hidden secrets with the six detailed area maps of Zebes including Crateria, Brinstar, Norfair, Wrecked Ship, Maridia and Tourian. Learn how to make the most of Samus Aran's special tools to open up hidden passages and infiltrate hideouts of the alien leaders, Kraid and Ridley. Get tips on finding items that will help you unlock secrets in territory you thought you had already covered." MASTER COOL NEW MOVES. "Get techniques from the top on Samus Aran's cool new moves like the Speed Booster, Grappling Beam, X-Ray Scope, Space Jump and more. Are you bugged by the bad guys? Read the Super Metroid Player's Guide and beat 'em. Then beat the clock for the BIG congrats and the BEST ENDING. So what are you waiting for - the Mother Brain's permission? Go for it!" Description The guide, which is 120 pages long, features a lot of artwork. Some artwork is in fact panels from the ''Nintendo Power'' comic. Pages 6 and 7 feature information on the various options available in the file select menu to customize the game to the player's liking. Pages 8 and 9 give advice on Samus' techniques as well, namely the Wall Jump, Turbo Bomb, Moon Walk, a guide on the Doors ingame, and the Special Charge Beam Attacks. This continues on into pages 10 and 11 to show Samus's various items and powerups, followed by data on enemies such as how much damage they do to Samus and how much damage they take. Throughout the guide are numerous maps, both hand-drawn and screenshots from the game. However, the guide appears to be poorly disorganized, despite being published by Nintendo. It mainly focuses on maps and has parts from farther into the game shown on pages depicting events from much earlier, which can spoil some players. Diagrams of bosses showing their weak points are present though. Each ending is also shown, including the best ending, where Samus is clad in her Ending Outfit. The end of the guide has a speed run walkthrough to Mother Brain at the end, and an advertisement prompting the player to subscribe to Nintendo Power. The guide mistakenly refers to the Dachora as "Dachola". See also *''Super Metroid Players' Guide, the PAL strategy guide. *Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'', the German strategy guide. ru:Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Category:Strategy Guides Category:SNES